


Die Herausforderung

by theFluff01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFluff01/pseuds/theFluff01
Summary: [Autorisierte Übersetzung: The Challenge - MitchMatchedSocks]Sehun war gerade dabei, die Party zu genießen, als er eine Herausforderung bekam: Geh nach oben, wo eine Person an das Bett gefesselt ist und schlafe mit dieser Person, ganz egal was sie ist. Sehun nimmt an.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804936) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks). 



> Dies ist meine erste Übersetzung und ich habe einige Zeit dafür gebraucht. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Fehler findet, dann sagt mit bitte bescheid! Danke für meine beiden Beta-Leser Corey und Paul. ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Schon vor dem lebensverändernden Tippen auf der Schulter, hatte Sehun eine großartige Nacht gehabt. Nicht mal in seinen wildesten Träumen hätte er erwartet, dass eine beschissene College Party so gut sein würde, aber sie war klein genug um angenehm zu sein, groß genug um ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu haben und wild genug um zu wissen, dass er über sie noch lange Geschichten erzählen wird. 

Sehun kannte fast jeden hier. Im Wohnzimmer war ein verrücktes „Wahrheit der Pflicht“ Spiel am Laufen, welches bis jetzt drei Leute nackt herumlaufend, ein paar Lap Dances, viel schiefes Singen und noch viel mehr Rumgeknutschte beinhaltete. Einige Leute waren hinten im Teich und lieferten sich ein Wettrennen mit aufgeblasenen Schlitten und Besenstielen. Er und Sehun beendeten ihr Saufen, es war Sehuns zweites Bier, Baekhyuns drittes oder viertes, zu den Beifallsrufen der lauten Menge.

Und da hat er das Tippen auf der Schulter gespürt. Byulyi, Chanyeol und Hyejin tauchten hinter ihm auf, mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen in ihren Gesichtern, und Sehun wusste, er war entweder dabei, in die Hölle zu kommen, oder eine höllisch gute Zeit zu haben.

„Sehun, akzeptierst du eine Challenge?“, brüllte Byulyi über den Lärm. 

„Das hängt davon ab, was ist die Challenge?“

„Jemand ist oben, an ein Bett gefesselt, den wir auch herausgefordert haben. Deine Challenge ist es, hoch zu gehen und denjenigen flachzulegen, egal wer es ist.“

Sehuns Kinnlade fiel runter. Der Plan war, heute flachgelegt zu werden und es war die einfachste, am aufregendste und rücksichtslose Gelegenheit, um genau das zu tun, von der er je gehört hatte. Es waren wirklich wenig Mädchen auf der Party mit denen er nicht gerne Sex hätte. Selbst die mit denen er sich nicht mal vorstellen konnte eine gute Zeit zu haben und selbst wenn es schlecht wäre, hätte er wenigstens eine gute Story. Gefesselt. Mmm.

Die höchstwahrscheinlichsten Verdächtigen waren Hyejins und Byulyis Freunde und beide waren extrem heiß. Chanyeol wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Er nahm da als gutes Zeichen.

„Ich machs.“

Alle drei Herausforderer sprangen auf und ab und kicherten vor Freude.

„Ich hab nicht erwartet das es so einfach sein würde.“, sagte Byulyi grinsend. „Bist du sicher?“

„Fuck ja. Was kann schon groß schiefgehen?“

Hyenyi nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zu den Treppen. „Die Person hat zugestimmt, oder?“

„Wie kannst du es wagen. Natürlich!“

„Ich musste es überprüfen. Ist die Person betrunken?“

„Auf keinen Fall. Die Person hatte höchstens ein paar Biere.“

„Du hast die Person nicht dazu gezwungen, oder?“

„Nope, die Person sagte „Warum zur Hölle nicht?“. Ich glaube die Person mag es angekettet zu sein.“

„Oh Mann.“ Das kann entweder wirklich super oder wirklich seltsam werden.

„Da sind wir.“ Die drei Herausforderer zogen ihn zu einem Zimmer im oberen Flur, gaben ihm alle ein identisches, boshaftes Grinsen und öffneten dann die Tür und stießen ihn rein. Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu.

Der Raum war schwach beleuchtet, offensichtlich ein Gästezimmer, mit einem Queen Size Bett direkt in der Mitte. Jemand lag nackt in der Mitte des Bettes. Sehun sah lange Beine, eine Decke über die etwas empfindlicheren Gebiete gelegt, einen festen, gebräunten, sehr flachen Oberkörper und starke, muskulöse Arme. 

Ein Junge. Die Person auf dem Bett war ein Junge. Sehuns Magen drehte sich und ihm entfuhr ein überraschtes, nervöses Lachen.

Als sich die Gestalt auf dem Bett drehte, bekam Sehun endlich eine gute Sicht auf sein Gesicht. Kim fucking Jongin. Sehuns Magen drehte sich erneut. Sehun erinnert sich Byulyi erst letzte Woche erzählt zu haben, dass, wenn er einen Jungen auf dem Campus flachlegen müsste, es Kim Jongin wäre. Der Typ war wunderschön.

Jongin entfuhr ein empörtes Lachen. „Ich schätze ich sollte nicht überrascht sein, aber ich habe ernsthaft erwartet, dass du ein Mädchen bist.“

Sehun schlenderte näher an das Bett. „Ich ebenfalls. Ich weiß nicht warum. Alle Pronomen waren verdächtigend geschlechtsneutral.“ Er streifte seine Schuhe ab und kroch auf das Bett, neben Jongin, sodass er eine bessere Sicht auf sein Gesicht kriegen konnte. „Ich schätze du bist hetero.“

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich hab mir da nie viel drüber nachgedacht. Soweit ich weiß, ja, aber ich bin offen neues zu versuchen. Du?“

„So ziemlich das Gleiche. Jemals etwas mit einem Typen gemacht?“

„Ich hab ein paar geküsst.“

„Nicht mal das hab ich gemacht.“

„Wie heißt du nochmal?“

„Sehun.“ Er blickte hoch, wo Jongins Handgelenke von dem glänzenden Metall der Handschellen umgeben waren, ihn an das Kopfteil banden, dann runter zu der weichen, dunklen Haut seines nackten Oberkörpers und Bauches. „Und du bist Jongin.“

„Das bin ich.“

Es entstand eine kurze peinliche Pause in der Jongin sich unwohl hin und her  
bewegte und Sehun seine vollen Lippen, die sanfte, elegante Form seiner Augen und den makellosen Schnitt seines Kiefers bewunderte. Er hatte den Anderen nie Oberkörperfrei gesehen und verdammt, der Rest seines Körpers war genau so  
schön wie sein Gesicht.

„Sehun, wir müssen das wirklich nicht machen. Die anderen Drei werden uns damit aufziehen, aber wen zur Hölle kümmert das. Es hat sich nach einer lustigen Herausforderung angehört, aber in der Praxis ist es vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel für zwei, größtenteils nüchterne, größtenteils heterosexuelle Leute.“

Sehun kam näher um einen Daumen über Jongins Nippel zu streichen, beobachtete seine Reaktion. Jongin blinzelte langsam, seine Augen verließen nie Sehuns, seine Handgelenke zogen unbewusst and den Handschellen.

„Ich werde keinen Rückzieher machen, wenn du keinen machst.“

Jongin grinste, was ihn in Rekordzeit von attraktiv und niedlich aussehend, fast süß, in echt extrem sexy verwandelte. Sehun war sehr eifersüchtig auf diese Fähigkeit.

„Okay. Tun wir es.“

Sehun schwang ein Bein zwischen Jongins und ließ sich auf ihm nieder, hochgestützt um runter in sein Gesicht gucken zu können. Es ist so seltsam auf jemandem zu liegen ohne sich gleich Sorgen machen zu müssen denjenigen zu zerquetschen. Jongin hatte nichts von den spitzen Hüftknochen, weichen Zügen und sanften Kurven mit denen Sehun so vertraut war.

Er streckte seine Hand aus um Jongins Lippen vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen zu berühren, drückte und streichete über die volle Weichheit die er vorfand. Jongin starrte mit halb geschlossenen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Ist es anders Jungs zu küssen, als Mädchen zu küssen?“ Er rollte Jongins Unterlippen zwischen zwei Fingern bis sich Jongins Oberlippe über das obere Ende seines Fingers schloss und er sanft saugte. Sehun war bereits jetzt besorgt darüber wie süchtig machend diese Lippen sein könnten.

Jongins Zunge drückte Sehuns Finger sanft aus seinem Mund, sodass er sprechen konnte. „Warum findest du es nicht heraus?“

Sehuns Hand glitt von Jongins Mund weg um seinen perfekten, deutlichen Kiefer leicht zu berühren, und lehnte sich dann runter um endlich Jongins Lippen mit seinen Eigenen in Anspruch zu nehmen. 

Die Antwort war „nicht wirklich“. Jongin zu küssen war in etwa so wie ein Mädchen zu küssen, außer, dass sein Körper unter ihm maskuliner war, sein Kiefer unter seiner Hand eine andere Form hatte und seine Lippen weicher und süßer waren als jedes Mädchens das er je geküsst hatte. Nach ein paar vorsichtigen Strichen, drückte Sehun fester, beharrlicher, glitt mit seiner Zunge in die süße Schönheit seines Mundes, um sie besser zu erforschen. Die perfekten Lippen teilten sich unter seiner Zunge und er stöhnte in den Kuss.

Unter ihm zuckte und wimmerte Jongin. „Vorsichtig, Sehun vorsichtig. Ich hab eine Schwanz.“ Sehun blinzelte, verwirrt, und bemerkte dann, dass er seinen Oberschenkel unbewusst härter zwischen Jongins Beine gepresst hatte. Ach stimmt ja. Andere Geschlechtsteile. 

„Oops, tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht deine Eier zu zerquetschen.“ Er bewegte sein Bein weg, so dass er sich breitbeinig auf Jongins Hüfte setzten konnte.

Jongin lachte sanft. „Schon gut, schon gut. Das wird sich um einiges besser anfühlen, wenn ich hart bin. Also, wie war es einen Kerl zu küssen?“

„Tatsächlich ganz gut. Nicht wirklich anders. Deine Lippen sind der Wahnsinn.“

„Danke.“ Jongin lächelte verlegen. „Du bist ein verdammt guter Küsser. Komm her.“

Sehun beugte sich wieder runter um zärtlich an Jongins Lippen zu saugen. Der Kuss blieb träge und sanft, für eine Weile schon fast unschuldig, bis Jongin seinen Mund öffnete und neckend an Sehuns Oberlippe leckte und dann spielerisch an der gleichen Stelle knabberte. Sehun öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen um runter in Jongins halbgeöffnete Schlafzimmeraugen zu blicken, und glitt dann mit seiner Zunge zwischen Jongins Lippen, leckte in seinen Mund. Jongin stöhnte tief und Sehun lief ein Schauer den Rücken runter.

Danach wurde der Kuss wilder. Sehun vergrub eine Hand in Jongins Harren um seinen Kopf genau da zu halten wo er wollte, während Jongin sich für ihn öffnete, ihre Lippen sanken weit, nachgiebig und begierig aufeinander. 

Sehun ließ seine Hand an Jongins Seite herunter gleiten, drückte leicht die festen Muskeln, betastete den festen, glatten Körper. Sehun hatte schöne männliche Körper immer bewundert, aus Respekt und Anerkennung, aber er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht wie es wäre einen so zu fühlen. Es war eine merkwürdige Erfahrung. Mit Frauen gab es immer das Verlangen zu sehen und zu berühren,  
aber seine Anerkennung für Männerkörper war bisher nie sexuell gewesen.

Er brachte seine beiden Beine zwischen Jongins und drückte die Oberschenkel des anderen Jungen auseinander, so dass er sich zwischen ihnen nieder lassen konnte. Er konnte fühlen wie sich ihre Schwänze durch die zwei Lagen Kleidung berührten und bemerkte überrascht, dass Jongin noch härter war als er. Er bewegte seine Hüfte ein bisschen und Jongin keuchte und drückte Sehuns Hüfte zwischen seinen Beinen.

Sehun drückte sich hoch um auf den Jungen, der ausgebreitet unter ihm lag, runter zu gucken, wie er an den Handschellen über seinem Kopf zog, errötet und schwer atmend.

„Du siehst gut aus Jongin.“

Er grinste. „Das tu ich immer. Dir scheint das ja ziemlich zu gefallen, für einen nicht schwulen Typen.“

„Oh, ich bin es dem das hier gefällt?“ Er bewegte seine Hüfte erneut, härter und sah wie Jongins Augenbrauen sich zusammen zogen und er sich auf die Lippe biss. „Also willst du damit sagen, dass du deine Hände gerade nicht überall auf meinem Körper haben willst?“ 

„Ich-ich will…“ Seine Hüfte stieß nach oben gegen Sehuns, auf der Suche nach Reibung.

„Willst du, dass ich dich berühre? Ich glaub nicht das ich bereit für einen Blowjob bin, aber ich kann dir einen runter holen wenn du willst.“ 

Jongin blickte rüber zum Nachttisch und Sehun folgte seinem Blick und fand ein paar Kondome und eine Tube Gleitgel vor. 

„Willst du das benutzen?“

„W-willst du? Ich meine wir können auch gleich das ganze Ding druchziehen, oder?“

„Ja, ich meine, dass war ja der Plan.“ Er setzte sich aufrecht zwischen Jongins Beine. Jongin blickte errötent an die Decke. „Ich wäre dann der der dich flachlegt, richtig? Ist das okay für dich?“

Jongin lachte nervös, seine Oberschenkel drückten immer noch fest gegen Sehuns Beine. „Ich-ja. Ja ist es.“

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich bin mehr als nur froh das zu machen, aber ich weiß nicht was ich tue. Ich hab bis jetzt nur ein bisschen was darüber gehört wie Schwulensex funktioniert.“

„Wir werden es schon hinbekommen. Mein bester Freund ist schwul. Ich habe eine MENGE Dinge über Schwulensex gehört. In schmerzhaften Details.“

„Oh gut. Dann sollten wir das hinkriegen.“ Er warf Jongin ein Grinsen zu und  
ergriff dann das Handtuch das immer noch Jongins Hüfte bedeckte. „Kann ich das hier wegnehmen?“

„Kannst du dir zuerst wenigstens ein paar Klamotten ausziehen?“

„Oh, ja. Klar.“ Er zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und beobachtete Jongins Gesichtsausdruck sorgfältig. Er zog seine Augenbrauen etwas hoch, seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Sehun war zufrieden. Er rutschte weg um sich von seiner Hose zu befreien und kehrte dann, nur in Boxershorts, zu seinem Platz zwischen Jongins Beinen zurück und zog Jongins Hüfte und Beine hoch in seine Schoß.

„Wie geht es deinen Handgelenken?“

„Alles in Ordnung.“

„Gut. Wollte nur sicher gehen.“ Er lehnte sich vor und schloss seine Lippen um einen von Jongins Nippeln, küsste ihn zärtlich und umkreiste ihn mit seiner Zunge. Es war ganz anders auf der flachen Oberfläche von Jongins Oberkörper, ohne Brüste. Irgendwie vermisste Sehun die Brüste, aber irgendwie auch nicht.  
Jongins Stöhnen machten es komplett irrelevant. 

„Sch-scheiße ich hab mich schon immer gefragt wie sich das anfühlt. Mädchen  
machen das nie.“

„Fühlt es sich gut an?“

„Hör nicht auf.“

Sehun ließ seine Zunge schnell vor und zurück schnellen und konnte Jongins Hüfte in seinem Schoß zucken spüren. Er stöhnte erneut. Sehun gab dem Nippel einen letzten Kuss und ging dann zum andern über. Er leckt einmal über ihn und wechselte dann dazwischen, heiße Luft über ihn zu pusten und dann etwas zurückzugehen und kalte Luft über ihn zu pusten. Jongin wimmerte, seine Brust hob sich zu Sehuns Mund. Endlich gab Sehun nach und umhüllte den Nippel mit seinen Lippen bis Jongin unter ihm erschauerte und sein Atem sich beschleunigte.

Er setzte sich wieder auf und leckte seine Lippen.

„Sehun, du hast einen sehr süßen Mund.“

Sehun schnaubte entrüstet. „Süß?“ 

„Ja, süß. Er ist so klein und hübsch.“

Aufgebracht presste Sehun seine Lippen zu einer Linie zusammen. Jongin grinste völlig ungerührt. 

„Jongin, wie gelenkig bist du?“

„Ziemlich, warum?“

„Ich muss nur- warte kurz…“ Er setzte sich auf, wodurch er Jongins Beine mit sich drückte und griff nach den Sachen die auf dem Nachtisch standen. Jongin gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich, als Sehun seine Knie bis hoch zu seinem Kopf drückte, aber es schien ihm nicht wehzutun. Als Sehun sich wieder zurücklehnte und sich wieder auf das Bett setzte war Jongin errötet und kicherte. Jemand der so verdammt sexy war hatte nicht das Recht auch so verdammt  
knuffig zu sein. 

Er drückte etwas Gleitgel in seine Handfläche und ging dann mit einer Hand unter die Decke um sie um Jongins Schwanz zu legen. Den Schwanz von jemand anderem anzufassen war definitiv seltsam, aber sobald er ein Gefühl dafür bekommen hatte, war es gar nicht mal so schlecht. So als würde man ein Pflaster abziehen. Jongins Schwanz fühlte sich nicht ganz so groß an wie seiner, aber wenn man die Größe von Sehuns Schwanz in Betracht zog, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er klein war.

Jongin war bereits halb hart. Er keuchte leise als Sehun in berührte und dann bewegte Sehun seine Hand ein paar Mal auf und ab, so wie er bei sich machte wenn er sich einen runterholte und strich mit seinem Daumen unter den Kopf von Jongins Schwanz. Jongin stöhnte und ließ seine Beine weiter offen fallen.

„Fuck. Du weißt wie Schwänze funktionieren.“

Sehun lachte. „Da liegst du nicht falsch.“

„Mädchen haben keine Ahnung- Fuck. Wie man einen Handjob gibt. Oh mein Gott. Es fühlt sich viel besser an wenn es nicht meine eigene Hand ist.“

„Wirklich? Das ist cool. Ich muss mir einen Typen suchen der mir Mal einen gibt.“

„Fuck, ich werd es machen.“

„Würdest du wirklich? Danke Mann, ich werd drauf zurück kommen.“

Die Decke war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch eine Belästigung. Sehun zog sie von Jongins Hüfte runter und warf sie zur Seite, brachte somit alles von Jongins geschmeidigem, goldenem Körper, der in seinem Schoß und ans Bett gefesselt war, zum Vorschein. 

„Fuck, du siehst so gut aus!“ Er schaute runter zu seiner Hand die Jongins Schwanz auf und ab glitt. Es war unerwartet erotisch den Schwanz von jemand anderem in der Hand zu halten. Er bewegte seine Hand etwas schneller und Jongin hielt ein Stöhnen zurück.

„Ich muss dich zuerst fingern, richtig?“

„J-ja. Mit Gleitgel. Viel Gleitgel.“

„Ja, viel Gleitgel. Hast du dir jemals etwas in den Hintern geschoben?“

„Nope, nichts.“

„Ich auch nicht. Das wir alles komplett neu sein.“

Sehun rutschte zurück und ließ Jongins Hüfte auf das Bett fallen um einen besseren Winkel zu bekomme und drückte sich mehr Gleitgel auf die Finger. Er positionierte einen Finger an seinem Eingang und drückt sanft, überrascht, dass es zuerst so schwer war. Es brauchte mehr Druck als er gedacht hatte, seinen Finger hinein zu pressen. 

Jongins Muskeln zogen sich um Sehuns Finger zusammen und er atmete flach durch seine Zähne. Sehun hörte auf sich zu bewegen. 

„Du musst dich entspannen, Mann. Es fühlt sich an als werde ich dir wehtun. Bist du okay?“

„J-ja. Es tut nicht weh. Es ist nur sehr seltsam. Gib mir eine Minute.“ Seine hübschen Augenbrauen zogen sich konzentriert zusammen. Er versuchte wahrscheinlich nicht sexy auszusehen, aber Sehun erwischte sich trotzdem dabei wie er seine Lippen leckte, als Jongin sein Gesicht verzog. 

Nach einer Minute schaffte Jongin es sich zu entspannen, atmete langsam und zittrig. Sehun zog seinen Finger zögerlich, um ein paar Zentimeter, raus und drückte ihn dann wieder rein. Jongin biss seine Lippe, aber blieb entspannt, also wiederholte Sehun sein Handeln mehrere Male bevor er seine Bewegung vertiefte. Schon bald bewegte er den ganzen Finger rein und raus. Jongins innere Wände zogen sich um ihn zusammen, so, so eng. Sehun konnte nicht anders als zu Stöhnen, bei dem Gedanken wie es sich wohl um sein Glied anfühlen würde. 

„Es ist ziemlich eng. Ziehst du dich noch zusammen oder ist es wirklich so eng?“

Jongin wurde rot. „Ich ziehe mich nicht zusammen.“

„Wow, okay. Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Immer noch komisch. Ich finde auf eine gute Art, aber ich bin mir noch nicht  
sicher.“

„Ich werde zwei Finger probieren, okay?“

Jongin nickte und Sehun drückte, mit etwas Schwierigkeiten, einen zweiten Finger, rein, neben dem Ersten. Währenddessen beobachtete er Jongins Reaktion aufmerksam.

Der andere Junge ächzte durch zusammengebissene Zähne. 

„Tut es weh?“

„Nicht wirklich. Mach weiter.“

Sehun stieß vorsichtig zwei Finger rein und raus, während er abwechselnd zwischen Jongins Gesicht und seinen Fingern, die in Jongins Körper verschwanden, hin und her schaute. Er hatte seine volle Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne gezogen. Als Sehun probierte seine Finger etwas zu bewegen und zu drehen, entfuhr Jongin ein tiefes Wimmern, er spannte sich an und zog fest an den Handschellen. Sehun leckte seine Lippen, als Jongins Muskeln sich in seinen Armen und seinem Körper anspannten. 

Nach fünf Minuten, in denen Sehun seine Finger spreizte und bewegte, atmete Jongin schwer, hatte seine Beine so weit wie möglich gespreizt. Seine Wangen waren rot gefärbt und sein goldener Körper war nass geschwitzt. 

„Du siehst so gut aus.“

„Fuck-Ich fühle mich gut. Agh! Du kannst…I brauche-mehr. Einfach mehr.“

Sehun spürte wie sein Blut südlich floss, als Jongin stöhnte.

„Mehr im Sinne von einem weiteren Finger, oder…?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Schneller? Härter?“

Sehun stieß härter, drückte seine Finger fester gegen Jongins innere Wände als vorher und Jongin wimmerte vor Lust und drückte seinen Rücken vom Bett hoch. 

„Da! Sehun, genau da! Oh fuck.“

Sehun blinzelte, ging vorsichtig tiefer und rieb über den Punkt den er zuvor berührt hatte. Da war definitiv ein Punkt der sich ein wenig anders anfühlte und wenn er ihn vorsichtig berührte, zuckte und stöhnte Jongin, während Lusttropfen  
aus der Spitze seines Gliedes tropften. 

„Also…fühlt es sich da gut an?“

„S` so verdammt gut. Heilige Scheiße, es fühlt sich so gut an-Ah!“

Sehun rieb weiterhin, in kleinen Kreisen, über den Punkt und schaute Jongin fasziniert an, wie er bei seinen Berührungen schauderte und sich wand. 

„Fuck. Sehun, drei Finger. Bitte.“

Als er seine Finger rauszog um mehr Gleitgel auf sie drauf zu machen, wimmerte Jongin und lief dann rot an. Sehun lehnte sich über ihn, um hin zu küssen, während er die drei Finger rein drückte und sie im gleichen Rhythmus wie seine Zunge in und aus Jongin bewegte. Er versuchte so gut wie möglich über den Punkt zu reiben, den Jongin so sehr mochte.

Jongin küsste hungrig zurück und ihm entfuhr ein langes, bedürftiges Stöhnen in Sehuns Mund. Sehun fühlte sich jetzt zuversichtlicher. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mit seinen Fingern etwas aggressiver sein konnte, ohne Jongin weh zu tun, also tat er genau das, stieß härter und schneller und krümmte seine Finger. Nach einer Weile begann er einfach wieder den Punkt den Jongin mochte zu massieren, umkreiste ihn kontinuierlich und verließ ihn niemals, weil er es liebte, wie Jongins Mund sich schlaff gegen seinen Eigenen bewegte und wie er ununterbrochen stöhnte, so als könnte er nicht aufhören. Als er runter schaute, war er überrascht zu sehen, wie viel Lusttropfen auf Jongins Bauch getropft waren und eine Pfütze auf seinen Bauchmuskeln bildete. 

„Wow, Jongin, du tropfst ganz schön viel.“

Gott, er war so hübsch wenn er rot anlief. „Es f-fühlt sich gut an.“ Seine Stimme schwankte. Sehun konnte nicht anders, als ihn erneut zu küssen, hinterließ kleine Küsse auf seinen Lippen und runter zu seiner Wange. Dann setzte er sich auf, sodass er seine andere Hand benutzen konnte, um Jongins Glied zu umschließen und sie langsam zu bewegen, während er weiterhin den Punkt sanft massierte. Jongins Schreie wurden schnell höher und drängender. 

Sehun bewegte seine Hand noch zwei Mal auf und ab bevor er rief: „S-sehun-Ah!“ und sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte, als er kam.

Sehun schaute, etwas sprachlos, wie Jongins Augen nach hinten rollten und sein Mund sich öffnete, sein Körper zuckte, als er weiterhin in dicken Spritzern auf seinen Bauch spritzte. 

Sobald Jongins Orgasmus vorbei war, zog Sehun seine Finger raus und setzte sich zurück um ihn runter kommen zu lassen. Jongin sank in die Laken, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Selbst mit seinem Sperma beschmiert, sah er wunderschön aus. 

„Heilige Scheiße. Du bist verdammt viel gekommen. Bist du okay?“

Jongin brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er vage nickte. Er zog halbherzig an den Handschellen und öffnete langsam seine Augen. 

„Das war… Fuck Sehun.“

„Was ist passiert?“ 

Jongin lief erneut rot an und guckt an die Decke. „Um. Prostata Stimulation?“

„Warte, dieser Punkt war deine Prostata? Soll sich das gut anfühlen?“

Jongin guckte mit einem leicht entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck zu Sehun runter. „Ja? Lass mich das richtig verstehen, du hast mir gerade den intensivsten Orgasmus meines Lebens gegeben und du wusstest nicht mal was du gemacht hast?“ 

“Jup, das könnte hinkommen. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich einen Scheiß über Schwulensex weiß.“

Jongin ließ seinen Kopf mit einem Lachen zurück ins Kissen fallen und schlang seine Beine um Sehun um ihn näher an sich zu drücken. 

„Komm rauf hier und küss mich.“

„Wenn du darauf bestehst.“ Er krabbelte Jongins Körper hoch und ließ seine Zunge freudig in seinen hübschen Mund gleiten. 

Sehun brauchte nur ein paar Momente um bemerken, dass er Jongin sauber machen musste, bevor irgendetwas Anderes passieren würde. Er versuchte immer wieder sich auf Jongin zu legen, aber erinnerte sich dann im letzten Moment, dass er komplett mit Sperma beschmiert war und, dass jegliches Knuddeln in unangenehmer Klebrigkeit enden würde. Nachdem er schnell ins Badezimmer gegangen ist, um einen Lappen zu holen und Jongins Oberkörper sauber gemacht hatte, war es um einiges einfacher sich an Jongin zu kuscheln und träge gegen seine Hüfte zu reiben während sie sich küssten.

Letztendlich beschloss Sehun, auf das momentane Problem aufmerksam zu machen. 

„Also, was jetzt? Du bist schon gekommen und es sah ziemlich intensiv aus, also ist es jetzt komplett dir überlassen, wie wir das hier beenden…“ Er verlor den Faden für eine Minute, weil es wirklich schwer war, nicht Jongins Kiefer und seine perfekten Lippen zu attackieren, wenn sein Gesicht so nah war. Jongin knabberte an seinem Ohr, um ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich könnte gehen und die Arschlöcher mit den Schlüsseln für deine Handschellen finden und mir im Badezimmer einen runterholen, wenn ich muss.“

„Bitte tu das nicht. Ich will immer noch, dass du mich nimmst.“

Sehun drückte sich hoch, um auf Jongin Gesicht runter zu starren. 

„Im Ernst? Ich hab gehofft das ich mir bestenfalls einen runterholen kann, während wir rumknutschen.“

„Nein, bitte fick mich. Als du hier reingekommen bist, habe ich zugestimmt mit einem Typen Sex zu haben. Er wäre etwas enttäuschend, wenn wir aufhören würden, nachdem du mich gefingert hast.“ Seine Beine spannten sich um Sehuns Hüfte an, seine Knöchel strichen über Sehuns, immer noch bekleideten, Hintern und Gott verdammt, er wollte Jongin so sehr ficken. Nur Jongin zu fingern, hatte ihn schmerzhaft hart gemacht, er konnte sich bloß vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde ihn zu nehmen. 

Sehun lehnte sich runter, um in Jongins Ohr zu hauchen. „Ich will dich ficken.“

Jongin stöhnte und drückte sich gegen ihn. „Zeig mir wie sehr. Bring mich nochmal zum kommen. Ich will dich tagelang fühlen, Sehun.“

Sehuns Schwanz zuckte gegen Jongins Hüfte. Er fragte sich, ob der andere Junge es fühlen konnte.

Er küsste Jongin langsam und tief, seine Hände wanderten seine Seiten und Oberschenkel runter. Geräusche von der Party schwebten durch die Tür. Lautes Rufen und Lachen. In jeder anderen Situation wäre Sehun traurig den Spaß zu verpassen, aber eng von Jongins starken Beinen umschlungen, mit seiner Zunge tief im schönen Mund des anderen Jungen, war genau wo er sein wollte. 

Sehun griff runter, um einen Finger über Jongins Nippel zu streichen während sie sich küssten, legte seine Hand ab und zu auf die weiche Fläche seines Oberkörpers.

„Es ist so surreal, dass du keine Brüste hast.“

Jongin kicherte. „Stell dir vor wie ich mich fühle. Es ist surreal, dass ein anderer Typ gerade seine Finger in meinen Arsch gesteckt hat und mich zum kommen gebracht hat. Du hast einen Schwanz.“

„Tatsächlich habe ich einen.“ Sehun Lippen wanderten runter und fuhren über Jongins Ohr. „Er ist auch ziemlich groß. Und bald wird er in dir sein.“

„Mmm…“

Sehun setzte sich auf und zog seine Boxer aus, seine Erregung sprang frei. Jongins Augen weiteten sich. 

„Wow du bist echt gut bestückt.“

„Neidisch?“

„Ein bisschen.“

Sehun blickte zwischen Jongins Beine. Er hatte auch eine ziemlich anständige Größe. Nichts worüber man lachen würde, obwohl er gerade sogar nur halb hart war. Sehun wird auf keinen Fall in der Lage sein Jongin lange genug zu nehmen, sodass er wieder kommen würde. Er war zu sehr angeturnt, um sich lang genug zurück zu halten. Einerseits sollte er warten und Jongin noch weiter hart machen bevor er ihn nahm. Andererseits, wollte er sich wirklich, wirklich gerne tief in Jongins enger Hitze vergraben. Die Spannung brachte ihn noch um.

Warum nicht beides? Während das Kondom öffnete und über sich rollte, beobachtete er wie Jongins Oberkörper sich hob und senkte. 

„Bereit?“

„J-ja. Ich meine, ich bin noch nicht hart, aber ich glaube das macht nichts.“

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern, wenn ich in dir bin.“

Jongin biss seine Lippe und nickte, spreizte seine Beine so weit wie möglich, während Sehun eine große Menge Gleitgel auf sein Glied schmierte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher wie viel er brauchte. Lieber sicher als sorry. Auch drückt er eine große Menge auf Jongins Eingang, nur um sicher zu gehen und benutze einen Finger, umso viel Gleitgel wie möglich durch Jongins Eingang, in seinen Körper zu drücken. Jongin wimmerte und wurde rot.

„Okay, ich geh jetzt rein.“

„Bitte.“

Sehun positionierte sich vor Jongin und stieß mit der Spitze seines Gliedes leicht gegen Jongins Eingang. Er hatte Angst, dass Jongin zu eng wäre und dass er  
nicht passen würde.

Als Jongin den Druck von Sehuns Glied fühlte spannt er sich wieder an.

„Entspann dich, Bro. Ich will dir nicht wehtun.“

„Hast du mich gerade Bro genannt? Wir sind, buchstäblich, kurz davor  
miteinander zu schlafen.“

Sehun lachte. „Was? Zwei Bros können nicht mit einander schlafen? Komm schon Bro, das ist nicht komisch. Einfach nur zwei Bros die Bros sind. Und schwulen Scheiß machen. Ich werde dich so gut ficken, dass du mich für Tage fühlen wirst, Bro. No homo.“

Jongin entfuhr ein tiefes, volles Lachen, welches Sehun warm fühlen ließ. Er konnte sehen, dass sich Jongins ganzer Körper entspannte, während er lachte und das war genau das, worauf Sehun gewartet hatte. Er nahm einen tiefen  
Atemzug und lehnte sich vor.

Sobald Sehun in Jongin eindrang, verwandelte sich Jongins Lachen in lautes, schmerzvolles Stöhnen und hektisches Keuchen. Aber auch Sehun keuchte auf. Er hatte erwartet das Jongin eng wäre. Aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Jongin so eng war. Er presste sich eng um Sehun Schwanz. Es war der ultimative Selbstkontrolle-Test, nicht gleich komplett in Jongin zu stoßen. Stadtdessen drückte er sich langsam rein, berücksichtigte dabei wie Jongin unter ihm wimmerte und sich wand. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, seine Zähne zusammengebissen.

„Alles gut?“

„Hugh. Es ist nicht- unerträglich, nur. Ugh! Du bist so groß.“

„Soll ich weiter machen?“

„Ja…“

Sehun bewegte seine Hüfte nach unten, setzte sich auf und stützte sich auf Jongins gespreizten Oberschenkeln ab und bewegte sie dabei noch weiter auseinander. Jongin wimmerte erneut, als er die Dehnung spürte. 

„Verdammt, du bist echt flexibel.“

„Hnnnngg…!“

Sehun spreizte Jongins Beine weiter, wodurch es ihm möglich war ein bisschen tiefer in ihn zu pressen.

„Wie fühlt sich das an?“

„V-voll. Ich fühle mich so voll. Ich kann nicht glauben- fuck! Ich kann nicht glauben w- wie viel von dir gerade in mir ist.“

„Du bist wirklich verdammt eng.“

„Ich glaube das ist die Sache mit der Jungfräulichkeit.“

„Oh fuck, daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht..“

Jetzt zu Schritt Zwei. Jongin wieder hart kriegen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er sich noch an Sehuns Größe gewöhnen musste. Die offensichtliche Lösung war, ihm einen runter zu holen, aber wo blieb denn da der Spaß?

„W-wirst du dich bewegen?“

„Bist du bereit dafür, dass ich mich bewege?“

„Vielleicht?“

„Ich weiß nicht, Jongin. Lass uns noch ein paar Minuten warten. Ich will dich so oder so erst wieder hart kriegen.“

„Okay.“

Sehuns Hand war immer noch mit Gleitgel beschmiert. Er bewegte sie nach oben und fuhr mit einem schmierigen Finger über Jongins Nippel.

„Weißt du, ich kannte dich schon vor all dem hier.“

„W-wirklich?“

„Jap. Ich hab dich auf dem Campus gesehen und so und ich hab jemanden  
gefragt wie du heißt. Ich hatte einen kleinen „guy crush“ auf dich.“

Er fuhr mit seiner trockenen Hand einmal schnell über den Nippel des Anderen. Jongin wand sich, was dazu führte, dass Sehuns Schwanz sich in ihm bewegte. Beide Jungs stöhnten.

„Ich bin mit ein paar von meinen weiblichen Freunden zu einer der Tanzshows im letzten Semester gegangen. Die meisten Mädchen waren da weil, und ich zitiere: „Da ist dieser wirklich heiße Typ namens Jongin und er ist der beste Tänzer ever.“ Und nachdem du getanzt hast, war ich genau so begeistert wie sie. Du bist so heiß auf der Bühne. Du weißt auf jeden Fall wie man diese langen Beine richtig einsetzt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Körper sich so bewegen können. Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von dir abwenden. Sie waren alle aufgeregt, als ich mich in einem ihrer „omg Kim Jongin“ Momente angeschlossen habe. All meine männlichen Freude haben mich damit aufgezogen.“

Jongins Beine waren eng um Sehuns Hüfte geschlungen, hielten ihn eng an Jongins Körper gepresst. Sehun konnte fühlen, wie er sich unruhig bewegte, tat alles um zu fühlen wie Sehun sich in ihm bewegte. Jongin schwoll, zwischen dem Kuss und den Fingern auf seinen Nippeln, stetig weiter an. Als Jongin sich hochdrückte und seinen Griff um die Handschellen nutzte, um sich zu bewegen, konnte Sehun seine Härte an seinem Bauch fühlen. Sehun Glied pochte in Jongins Körper. Er wollte so sehr in ihn stoßen. 

„Bitte beweg dich, Sehun.“

„Bist du sicher? Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein mich lange zurück zu halten.“

„Ich auch nicht.“

„Okay, cool.“

Sofort zog Sehun sich aus Jongin und schob sich wieder rein, stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Jongin schrie und seine Augen flogen auf.

„Oh Shit, tut mir leid. War das zu schnell?“

„Fuck. Ich hab. Das nur nicht erwartet.“

Sehun kicherte und wiederholte die Bewegung, aber dieses Mal langsamer. Er begann einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, angenehm und einfach.

„Besser?“

„J-ja. Oh mein Gott.“

„Fühlt sich gut an?“

„So gut… Fuck Sehun es ist so gut.“

Sehun vergrub sein Gesicht in Jongins Nacken und schlang beide Arme um seine Mitte, um den anderen Jungen in dieser Position zu stützen, während er gleichmäßig in ihn stieß.

„Ungh, Sehun genau da. D-du reibst gegen meine… meine-“

„Ja? Großartig.“ Er stieß etwas kräftiger, seine Hüfte bewegte sich schneller. Jongin stöhnte und drückte sich gegen Sehun. Sein Kopf viel zurück in die Kissen. Sehun legte seine Lippen an Jongins Hals, während er in ihn stieß, fokussierte sich auf Jongins Wimmern und Stöhnen. 

Nach einer Weile wurde es schwer in diesem Winkel weiter zu machen, also drückt Sehun sich hoch und griff Jongins Hüfte. In der neuen Position war es einfacher, schneller in ihn zu stoßen. Jongins Augen rollten nach hinten, Lippen geöffnet, als ihm lautes Stöhnen entfuhr, während Sehun das Tempo änderte und seine Hüften härten in Jongins Körper stieß.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sehun seine Prostata wiedergefunden hatte und Jongin schrie auf. Sehun hoffte, dass die Musik unten laut genug war, dass die ganze Party sie nicht hörte, aber selbst wenn sie es täten, war Sehun sich nicht sicher ob es ihn kümmerte. 

„Sehun, Ich k-komme gleich.“

„Ich auch, Bro. Ich auch.“ Er stieß in Jongin, zielte genau auf den Punkt den Jongin zum Schreien brachte. Der Anfang seines Orgasmus kribbelte tief zwischen seinen Hüften, aber er biss seine Zähne zusammen und drängte ihn zurück. Jongin muss zuerst kommen.

„Gott, Ich will dich be-berühren. Ich muss dich unbedingt berühren.“

„Sobald wir die Fesseln lösen, kannst du mich so viel berühren wie du willst.“

„Versprichst du es?“

„Ich versprech es. Ich will, dass du mich berührst.“

Jongin wimmerte, seine Hüfte zuckte zurück, um Sehuns Stößen entgegen zu kommen. Sehun war so kurz davor zu kommen. So schnell war ihm das seit Jahren nicht passiert, aber so wie Jongin unter ihm stöhnte und sich bewegte, mit goldener Haut und perfekter Anmut, konnte er es sich nicht verübeln.

Sehun befreite eine Hand, sodass er runter greifen konnte, um über Jongins vernachlässigtes Glied zu streichen. Jongin erschauerte und zog an den Handschellen.

„Fuck, ja. So nah… fuck-“

Nur noch ein paar Stöße und Jongin stöhnte, als er über seinen Oberkörper kam. Sehun tat sein Bestes, um seinen Orgasmus aus zu schöpfen, als Jongins Muskeln sich um seinen Schwanz zusammen zogen. Seine eigenen Hüften stotterten, als er seinem Orgasmus hinterher jagte. Jogin beruhigte sich gerade wieder, als Sehun endlich ein letztes Mal in ihn stieß und in das Kondom kam.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Sehun genug Gehirnmasse zusammenkratzen konnte, um sich dazu zu bringen sich zu bewegen. 

„Ich will fast… gar nicht aus dir raus.“ 

Jongin lachte. „ Wenn du deine Karten richtig spielst, kannst du dieses Ding in mich stecken wann immer du willst.“

„Hast du meinen Schwanz gerade als „dieses Ding“ bezeichnet?“

„Ja, Bro, hab ich.“

„Du zeigst „diesem Ding“ lieber etwas mehr Respekt, denn du wirst in baldiger Zukunft sehr viel von ihm sehen. Bro.“

Mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten glitt er aus Jongin und holte das Handtuch, das er vorher schon benutzt hatte, und griff nach seinem Handy.

„Ich werde Chanyeol und Hyejin schreiben, dass sie kommen sollen um dich zu entfesseln.“ Er wischte das Sperma von Jongins Oberkörper, entsorgte das Kondom und machte es sich dann auf dem Bett neben Jongin bequem, sodass er die Decke über ihren Mitten legen konnte. 

„Zieht du dir nichts an?“

„In einer Minute. Ich bin gerade zu heiß.“

„Du bist immer zu heiß.“

Er kicherte und stupste Jongin sanft in die Rippen.

Sehun vergaß, dass er aufstehen musste, um die Tür für die drei Betrüger aufzuschließen. Als sie Klopfen hörten, grummelte er und zog sich seine Boxer an, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Heilige Scheiße, es stinkt hier drin.“, brüllte Chanyeol sobald die Tür sich geöffnet hatte.

„Ich kann nicht glaube, dass ihr es echt gemacht habt.“

„Schließ mich, verdammt noch mal, sofort los.“

Sehun hüpfte zurück auf das Bett und setzte im Schneidersitz neben Jongins Hüfte, während Byulyi und Hyejin darüber diskutierten, wie die Schlösser von Handschellen funktionierten. Chanyeol grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, als er zwischen den Zweien hin und her guckte.

„Also hattet ihr zwei Spaß?“

„Jap.“

„Ihr beide seht eklig aus. Muss ziemlich geil gewesen sein. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Beide von euch auf dieses ganze Männerding stehen würden.“

„Taemin wird stolz auf mich sein.“, grummelte Jongin. Taemin musste wohl Jongins schwuler bester Freund sein. Hyejin kicherte und tätschelte seinen Oberkörper, machte dann ein angeekeltes Geräusch und wischte ihre Hand an ihren Shorts ab. 

Endlich hörte Sehun zwei Klicks und Jongin setzte sich auf, schüttelte seine Handgelenke.

„Na endlich.“

Plötzlich hatte er einen Schoß voll Jongin. Der andere Junge schien nicht so, als kümmere er sich, als die Decke von seiner Hüfte fiel. Seine Lippen schmetterten auf Sehuns. Beide Hände griffen, berührten und wanderten überall hin, wo sie hinkamen, während seine Zunge tief in Sehuns Mund glitt. 

Sehun entfuhr ein überraschter Laut und er küsste zurück, tastete nach der Decke, sodass er sie um Jongins entblößten Körper ziehen konnte. The drei Trickser jubelten und riefen, gaben sich gegenseitig High Fives fürs verkuppeln und machten dann, glücklicherweise, einen Abgang. 

Für einige Zeit rollten die zwei Jungs herum und küssten sich, bis sie beide langsamer wurden und schließlich stoppten und lächelten gegen die Lippen des Anderen. 

„Ich will das nochmal machen.“, sagte Sehun und das war eine Untertreibung. 

„Ich auch. So. Jeden Tag.“

„Ich bin Dabei. Kann ich dich zum Essen ausführen und so, Bro?“

„Ja, Bro, lass uns auf ein Date gehen. Vielleicht kaufe ich dir Blumen und nehm dich auf dem Rücksitz meines Auto, Bro. No homo.“

Sehun lachte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, genoss, wie sein maskuliner Körper in seine Arme passte. Es war ungewohnt und seltsam, aber definitiv etwas, an dass er sich liebend gerne gewöhnen wird.“Hört sich gut an, Bro. Lass uns das machen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen. ^^ Wie gesagt, wenn Fehler auftauchen, bitte Bescheid sagen.


End file.
